colline amour
by Yamashita Emi
Summary: 'Sasuke hilang ingatan, semua ingatannya hilang termasuk tentang teman kecilnya . Sakura'


**hallo minna san ! ini fict ku yang pertama ^my first fict^ semoga fict vhie chan di terima oleh kalian yahh ! ^^a.. RnR serta review yang banyak haaha -plak- yaudah lahh daripada banyak cingcong mending baca aja ..**

**^HAPPY READING^ **

**Rated T **

**Pair : Uchiha sasuke & Haruno sakura  
**

**Flashback -**

**Sakura dan sasuke waktu kecil :**

**Mereka asik bermain di sebuah bukit yang biasa mereka datangi, dan di pohon yang mereka gunakan untuk berteduh.**

''**sakura chan, aku ingin bicara padamu''**

''**iya sasuke kun, ada apa ?''**

**Jawab sakura dengan senyuman pada sasuke yang menyebabkan ada seburat garis merah di pipi sasuke.**

''**aku''**

''**iya apa sasuke kun?''**

''**hn, aku mau pindah sakura chan"**

**Dalam sekejap senyuman sakura mulai memudar dan wajahnya dipenuhi dengan Tanya..**

"**aapaa madsudmu sasuke kun?"**

"**ayahku, ingin mendirikan perusahaan di suna, dan aku harus mengikutinya"**

**Sakura kecil hanya terdiam dan air mata sudah mengumpul di pelupuk matanya. Tapi air matanya tertahan saat sasuke memberikan sesuatu padanya.**

"**tolong jaga ini sakura chan"**

**Sasuke memberikan sakura sebuah kalung hati dan didalamnya ada foto mereka berdua yang tengah asik bermain. Sakura menatap sasuke sejenak dan tersenyum pahit pada sasuke.**

"**aku akan menjaganya sasuke, akan ku jaga selamanya " sasuke hanya tersenyum.**

"**tapi sasuke kun, apa kau akan kembali?"**

**Tanya sakura yang membuat sasuke menunduk lesu.**

"**aku tidak tau sakura chan, tapi aku kan berusaha menemuimu disini, tunggulah aku sakura chan"**

**Sakura yang hampir mengeluarkan air mata langsung berhambur ke pelukan sasuke.**

"**berjanjilah kau akan kembali sasuke kun, aku akan selalu menunggumu"**

"**aku janji sakura chan, arigatou sakura chan"**

**Dan hari itu adalah hari yang takkan dilupakan sakura dan sasuke.**

**10 tahun kemudian**

"**sakura ayo bangun, kau mau telat sekolah?"**

**Teriak nyonya haruno pada sakura.**

"**iya ibu, sakura sudah bangun" dengan jalan gontai sakura bangun dan bersiap siap pergi ke sekolah.**

**-di konohagakuen-**

**Sakura telah sampai di sekolahnya, dan dia sedang berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya yang berada di lantai 2, di tengah jalan sakura terhenti karma ada yang memanggil namanya.**

"**sakuraa chan"**

**Teriak ino dan tenten sahabat sakura.**

"**oh kau ino tenten, ada apa?"**

"**tau nih ino, katanya ada yang penting. Huhh aku hampir jatuh karna di ajak lari lari sama ino" keluh tenten yang hanya didengar dengan tawa oleh ino dan sakura.**

"**hihi ya sudah sudah, emang ada apa sih sampai begini?"**

**Tanya sakura pada ino dan tenten.**

"**ceritanya di dalam kelas aja deh, masa mau di tangga gini, dikit lagi juga masuk. Ayo kita masuk kelas dulu" jelas ino sambil menarik tangan tenten dan sakura.**

**-dalam kelas-**

**Sakura, ino, dan tenten sudah duduk di tempatnya masing masing.**

"**jadi apa yang kau mau jelaskan ino?"**

"**iya iya, apa yang mau dijelaskan?" Tanya sakura dan tenten dengan penasaran,**

"**hey, tunggu tunggu sabar. Jadi katanya di konohagakuen tepatnya di kelas kita bakal ada anak baru" cerita ino dengan riang dan hanya di tanggapi dengan wajah bingung oleh tenten dan sakura.**

"**jaadii?" Tanya sakura dan tenten dengan nada bingung.**

"**hadoh kalian ini masa belum ngerti, jadi nanti ada anak baru dia pindahan dari suna, katanya sih dia juga pernah tinggal di konoha waktu kecil"**

**Jelas ino ulang yang membuat ekspresi wajah sakura berubah.**

'**pindahan suna? Dan pernah tinggal di konoha? Apa jangan jangan '**

**Tet tett teettt….**

**Lamuna sakura buyar saat terdengar bel tanda masuk berbunyi, semua siswa masuk kelas dan duduk di tempatnya masing masing.**

**Kkrrriieeetttt..**

**Pintu kelas terbuka dan datanglah kurenai sensei.**

"**ohayou kohai" sapa kurenai sensei pada muridnya, yang di jawab serempak oleh semua murid.**

" **baik anak anak, kelas kalian kedatangan murid baru" jelas kurenai sensei dan membuat kelas gaduh.**

"**sudah sudah diam dulu, dia pindahan dari suna dan selebihnya biar dia yang mengenalkan dirinya pada kalian. Baiklah kan boleh masuk sekarang" perintah sensei dan langsung diikuti oleh tatapan mata yang langsung tertuju pada pintu kelas yang sedikit demi sedikit terbuka. Anak baru itu sudah memasuki ruang kelas, semuanya terkejut olehnya tak terkecuali sakura.**

'**diaa ? apa dia sasuke kun ?'**

"**nah baik, sekarang kau kenalkan siapa dirimu" perintah kurenai sensei yang diikuti anggukan oleh anak baru.**

"**perkenalkan, nama saya uchiha sasuke, saya murid pindahan dari suna waktu kecil saya pernah tinggal di konoha. Yoroshiku onegai shimashu !" jelas sasuke nama murid baru sambil sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat, sakura kaget bukan main dia tak pernah menyangka bahwa sasuke akan kembali.**

'**dia sasuke ? tapi"**

"**nah sasuke kau boleh duduk di sana" perintah kurenai sensei sambil menunjuk bangku kosong di belakang meja sakura. Sasuke mulai berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, sesaat kemudian sasuke melirik sakura.**

**Emerald dan onyx pun bertemu**

**Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, sasuke langsung melanjutkan jalannya menuju tempat duduknya yang sempat berhenti.**

'**tatapan mata itu. Tidak salah lagi, dia memang sasuke'**

**Teet teet…**

**Bel panjang berakhirnya sekolah telah berbunyi anak anak mulai keluar sekolah tak terkecuali ino, sakura, dan tenten.  
"hay sakura, aku duluan ya. Tadi aku disuruh pulang cepat oleh ibu untuk menjaga took bunga"**

"**aku juga sakura, aku harus membantu neji yang pindah rumah"**

"**oh begitu, yasudah cepat pergi"**

"**tidak apa apa kan kalo kami tinggal" Tanya ino dengan nada meledek dan diikuti anggukan ari tenten.**

"**iya aku tidak apa apa. Aku ini juga sudah dewasa, sudah cepat sana pergi" jawab sakura dengan nada kesal, ino dan tenten hanya menahan ketawa.**

"**baiklah sakura, aku pergi. Jaa" ino langsung menarik tangan tenten dan berlari menjauh dari sakura, sakura sendiri sekarang. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah murid baru yang bernama sasuke itu, tapi pikiran itu langsung ditepisnya jauh jauh, dan dia memutuskan pergi ke taman tempat ia dan sasuke beramain dulu.**

**Sakura telah sampai di taman, ia berniat membaringkan dirinya di pohon dekat taman, namun betapa kagetnya saat ia menemukan ada seorang laki laki yang sedang duduk disana. Dan sakura tambah kaget saat ia tau siapa yang ada disana.**

'**diaa?'**


End file.
